


New Life

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [10]
Category: Love and Monsters (2020), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: April 13: name, tear, swallow
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 40
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does, or the Love and Monsters. I'm just playing.

It has been seven years since Stiles was pushed out the pack, he had no more tears left for the pack that was once his family, he had a new life now, living under the name of Joel Dawson, but at least Derek was there with him, unknowing and uncaring that Derek might be stuck in his full shift as dog wolf.

‘Always look at their eyes.’ He remembered Minnow’s words.

He swallowed his pride, he could not believe that he saved that crab, even though they almost died.

“You saved us, even Boy saw.”

Boy barked; Joel just smiled.


End file.
